Date! A Live: Next Stop, the Room of Love!
by Myst3ryMika
Summary: Shido gets caught kissing Yoshino when he seals her Spirit powers. And not by just anyone, but poor broken-hearted Tohka! Ratatoskr orders him to take her on another date without hesitation and Shido is once again dragged around a festival to make Tohka happy.


Anime: Date! A Live

Next Stop, The Room of Love!

"Come on Shido keep up!" Tohka waved at me from across the homemade park. I sighed. "I'm coming Tohka," I put on a big smile and ran across to meet her. I had been assigned to take Tohka on another date by the AST. Which was so coincidentally led by my little sister, Kotori. I guess I shouldn't be complaining too much, I was slightly the cause of this.

This started months back, when I thought I had a normal life. I never knew a single spacequake could change everything. In a fit of worry and panic I left my school during a spacequake warning to find Kotori. I had promised to meet up with her outside of our usual cafe. I arrived to find no sign of Kotori and the spacequake landed right next to me. It was that day I met Tohka.

According to Kotori, after I met Tohka it was discovered that I have the ability to lock away Spirit powers through a kiss. I decided I would take on the job and help the AST. Why I joined are reasons I think anyone else would have agreed are reasonable. I wanted to give the spirits a chance at a normal life. Tohka, so ready to fight, all because she wasn't allowed to be free without being harmed.

I didn't want anything like that to happen to anyone else. I don't want them to be afraid anymore… "Shido you're so slow, I'm going to leave you behind if you can't pick up the pace" Tohka was whining now. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I got distracted," I jogged over and grinned. "So where to next?" Tohka looked around and tapped her chin for a second. "Let's go ride something!" she grabbed my hand with an iron like grip and ran off with me being half dragged half flown across the the streets of the festival.

It seems as if the AST didn't fail to make everything look realistic. People from all over the town where there, no faces that were familiar thankfully. Old couples littered the benches while little children ran around free doing whatever made their heart content. They had even manage to put up a few roller coasters in the free space. No doubt Tohka would want to stop at some of the shops that were participating, and the bakery no doubt. I felt overwhelmed. There seemed like so much to do in such little time. But I had to do my job as an, well unofficial really but, member of the AST.

I looked down and began thinking again. Ever since then I've been trying to save any Spirit that crosses my path. Only problem is I have to kiss them. And when I saved shy little Yoshino and Yoshinon, Tohka had been flying back in spirit form and saw me. Her mood levels dropped and I was immediately ordered by AST that it was time for another date. So that's why I'm here. Trying to keep Tohka from shifting back into Spirit form.

I came back to reality to see Tohka two inches from my face. "Shido do you not want to be here with me?" I could see tears faintly starting in her eyes and panicked. "No Tohka that's not it, I-" I was interrupted by AST's leader on my earpiece. "You baka, you're supposed to be making her feel better, not drowning in your own world. Fix this!" I facepalmed. "Tohka, there is no place I'd rather be right now then by your side. Understand?" Her eyes grew wide as she blushed with happiness.

"Really Shido?" I smiled gently. "Yes Tohka". Her eyes shone as she jumped up and down. "Great, so you're ready to ride this roller coaster I'm assuming," I looked to see a roller coaster over a nearby river. "Ahhhh," I looked back at Tohka to see her scowling. "AhhhhhhhhIIIIIII would live to ride it" I smiled. "Yay, now let's go," and off we went with me in tow once again.

Once we arrived at the front of the line I helped Tohka into her seat and made sure everything was fastened as it was supposed to be and tended to myself. "Umm Shido," Tohka was tugging on my shirt. I looked over. "What's wrong Tohka?" I looked at her confused. She shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her lap. "I'm terrified of heights" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Then why'd you insist upon riding it,' I asked. She began to concentrate really hard on her skirt. "I thought I would try to be more fun so that way Shido could have a good time." I opened my mouth to say something and stopped. Poor Tohka. She'd do anything to make me happy and all I'm doing is fading out into dreamland. "Tohka I —" the roller coaster lurched forward with a clang. Tohka panicked and shoved her face into my arm.

I gently touched her chin and held her face up to look at me. "Open your eyes. It won't be as scary as you think. I promise," I looked at her tenderly and she blushed. "Okay Shido". As we reached the top of the roller coaster I glanced over to see Tohke staring around wide eyed. Her face looked so innocent and youthful, I couldn't help but laugh. "Shido this view is amazing!" she looked over at me and smiled. "I told you so". She opened her mouth to reply but just instead huffed at me.

I heard the cart creak as it reached past the bend. "Here goes." I say. As we speed down Tohka starts screaming, but quickly shifts to happy laughter. "Shido!?" Tohka yells over the roar of wind. "Yes Tohka?!" I yell back. "This is really fun!" Tohka smiles at me and for a minute I feel something inside of me twinge. I smile back and we continue through the rest of the ride in a frenzy of screams, yells, and giddy laughter.

When the ride is over I hopped out and helped Tohka get out. "So where to next," I ask. Tohka points in the direction of the photo booth. "Can we take pictures?" she looks at me excitedly. "Well our hair looks like it's been thrown around in a dryer but sure let's go," we walk over to the photo booth. I look around the walls. "It looks like we need 50 yen. I'm not even sure I have that much on me".

I scramble around my pockets and pull out 30 yen. "Damn". Tohka looks at me with a little sadness in her eyes. "It's okay Shido, we can find something else to do," she smiles weakly. I ball up my fist and turn away for a second. "You're in charge of this aren't you? Help me," I whisper frantically into my earpiece. "On it already," Kotori says. "Welcome to my photo booth kids," I look up to see Officer Kannazuki dressed up in a circus leaders outfit. I grumble. "Seriously what in the hell possessed you to wear that outfit". He didn't get the chance to answer as he was interrupted by a shy and pouting Tohka. "Um Mr…" Tohka trails off. "It's Mr. Haino, my fair lady," Kannazuki bows and sweeps off his hat.

"We don't have enough money to enter your photo booth and I really wanted to take pictures," Tohka looks up at "Mr. Haino" innocently. "Well with a couple as fitting as you, I can't help but feel obliged to let you through for free," Mr. Haino smiles and puts in 50 yen. I stutter. "C-c-couple, whaaaa?" I look dazed as Tohka lets out a yelp of happiness as she drags me into the photo booth. "Come onnnn Shido".

The booth is small and dimly lit. The seat looked rather comfortable, plush and cushiony. The breeze was able to drift in from both sides of the booth, gently swaying the we sit down Kannazuki peeks in. "Have fun you two," he winks at me.

"Why do I get the feeling this damned photo booth is rigged to do something ridiculous," I say to myself. "What did you say Shido," Tohka looks at me curiously. I wave my hands frantically. "Nothing, nothing, nothing at all," I laugh nervously. "Let's just take the pictures." I laugh nervously as the screen lights up. "Welcome young couple. Are you ready to make memories? Then follow the poses as they are displayed on the screen. You will have 5 seconds before the picture is taken. Good luck and have fun".

I bang my head on the side of the booth. Ditto.

The first pose was pretty normal I put my arm around Tohka. The picture was taken. The second pose made Tohka hug my arm and lay her head on my shoulder. The third picture was supposed to be where Tohka sits in my lap. "Ehhhhh! No, Tohka don't do it," I panicked. "We only have 5 seconds Shido," Tohka quickly hopped into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt the heat rise to my face as the picture was taken. Tohka's boobs were in my face. The last picture was of us kissing. "Tohka we don't have to do this,"I was interrupted by Tohka putting her lips on mine.

I reached up to hold her back but stopped. There goes that twinge again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I heard the female announcer on the screen tell us we could take our pictures and go but it was drowned out by the beating of my heart in my ears. All I could think of was Tohka. Tohka's scent, Tohka's smile, Tohka's laugh, Tohka's eyes when they glisten with tears. I would give anything to keep that smile on her face. Anything…

I faded out of reality for a minute. I didn't even come back until I realized I was tonguing Tohka and she was pulling away for breath. My eyes widened in panic. "Tohka I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I got ahead of myself and I just," she stopped me. "Shido," I looked at Tohka, her chest rising and falling slightly as her breath returned to normal. "Yes, Tohka?" I looked back into her eyes. "I—," she was stopped by a person opening the curtain. "Excuse me are you two finished?" it was a girl with red hair that came down to her shoulders who had peeked into through the curtains.

"Yeah we're done, I'm sorry we made you wait," I stand up and grab Tohka's hand. "Come on Tohka let's go". We walked outside the booth and I lean against the booth weakly. "I swear I'll kill him". I get over my fit and looked at the sky as it shifted from orange to dark red. I grab our photos from the slot. "Tohka what were you trying to tell me?" I look at her.

"Shido I wanted to tell you," she looked down and paused for a second. She looked up at me and I instantly saw a flash of pain in her eyes. I felt my heart cringe. "I'm really hungry." she smiled up at me.

Every fiber of my being told me this was not what Tohka really wanted to tell me. But she hid whatever it was so I'll just go with it. I'm sure she has her reasons and she'll tell me when she's ready. "I bet you are. Let's find something for you to eat." As we walked around the festival grounds I spoke into my earpiece. "Set up something nice in one of the buildings. We've been outside all day. I'm sure she would like a seat in air conditioner".

"Hai, onii-chan!" Kotori responded. "Take her to the end of the row of buildings, there should be a restaurant with a nice view of the water and the sun". I nodded and continued on. "Come on Tohka I know a place we can go to eat," Tohka, who was distracted by a fishing stand spun around and stared at me really hard. I shook my head and smiled. "I'm guessing you want to play correct?" she shook her head vigorously at me.

I looked over to see one of the decision makers from the Fraxinus was manning the booth. I laughed nervously again. "Alright well go ahead." I watched her in silence as she tried to fish for a rubber ducky that was floating around in the small pool. It was purple and had gold bleach stains on its body. I looked back at Tohka to see the most hilarious face of concentration. She even had her tongue on her upper lip for emphasis.

I snickered at her and she noticed. "Hey Shido shouldn't laugh at me when I'm trying to concentrate. you're distracting me," Tohka waved her arms in the air frantically. I stifle my laughter and panic. "Tohka be careful you're going to hit someone with the pole," I put her arms down at her sides. "I'm laughing because you look adorable right now, honestly," she relaxed a bit and went back to her game of fishing.

After three attempts, Tohka finally managed to get the rubber ducky and smiled. "I think I'll name it Aori". I tilt my head. "Why's that?" she shrugs in response. "I don't know I just like the name". "Ok fine by me, now, ya ready to eat?" her eyes lit up as she jumped. "Kinako bread,' she jumped up and down in place for second before skipping away. "Come one Shido, I can't let anyone get to my Kinako bread".

That twinge again. I shook it off and ran after Tohka.

We arrived at the cafe. My excitement shrinked down to mere disbelief and disappointment. The food here all had bread as a base ingredient. Not just any bread, oh no...Kinako bread. We sat down in a window booth and received our menus from a waitress. "Shido everything has kinako bread in it. I don't know what to choose. And the water looks so pretty when it glistens from the sun. Not to forget the sun looks amazing too -" I stopped her. "Tohka, take in one thing at a time. You're going to hurt yourself". She pushed me playfully and went back to scanning the menu.

After much debating, we chose what we wanted, and the waitress took our orders in the back to the chef. The ambiance for the restaurant was low jazz music. "So what do you think of Earth so far Tohka?" I questioned. "Hm? Oh, well it's nice. People have been a lot kinder to me now that I'm normal. Well sort of normal. But I know for a fact that I'm glad that I met you Shido," she smiled at me.

Another twinge. God damn it what is this feeling? "Well what did you think of todays date?" I took a sip of my drink immediately after the waitress set it down on the table. "It was amazing! That roler coaster was a lot more exciting than what I thought it would be. I don't even think I'm afraid of heights anymore. And then the photo booth. Oh no Shido we left our pictures!" I panick and calm down once I remember that I put them in my pocket.

"Here Tohka I grabbed them before we left," I hand Tohka the pictures as the waitress sets down our food. As I dive into my food I glance up and notice Tohka hesitating on one picture. I lean over a bit and realize why. It's the picture of us kissing. "Tohka I'm really sorry about that, I got ahead of myself and I shouldn't have done that without your permission. I really am sorry". "Oh it's ok Shido, I'm fine," Tohka looks up at me and blushes at me. Tohka sets the picture down and dives into her meal with hungry eagerness.

Once we left the restaurant it was already dark outside. The children had been taken home to be put to bed, and the elderly couples had retreated to the comfort of their homes. There were only young couples walking around and even then they were scarce. "One of the things I do like about Earth though, is it's view of the moon in the night sky," I looked over to see Tohka staring up at the moon which was glowing radiantly in the sky without a single cloud to be found. Another twinge.

"It's late I better call the house to make sure Yoshino and my mom are ok," I pull out my cell phone and dial the house number. After the second ring Yoshino answers, I can tell by her soft voice. "H- h- hello?" Yoshino stutters. "Hey Yoshino are you ok?" I ask her slightly concerned. I'm answered by Yoshinon. "We were worried about you, you haven't called us once today, we're really just relieved you're ok," I sigh in relief. "Well we're still at the festival. Do you think you could tell my mom we're going to be home kind of late?" Yoshinon responds with a military-like voice. "Hai," the phone beeps as I realize Yoshinon hung up.

"Shido," I look over at Tohka. "There's one more place I want to go to before we go if you don't mind," I smile at her. "Ok sure let's go". Tohka takes the lead as we walk down the streets of the festival which were now being lit by night lamps and fireflies. It really was a pretty and clear night. As my curiosity grows, I realize we've stopped in front of one of the festival buildings. In annoyance I take out my earpiece and put it in my pocket. I knew too well what the AST would try to get me to do.

"I want to go into Dream Park," I feel heat rise to my face as I try to keep calm. "Tohka we can't go in there, that place isn't for us". I see Tohka get madder than she's ever been. "Tohka…" Tohka cuts me off as she starts shouting, and tears come to her eyes. "And why not? We've been in every other place there is to go in the festival except for here. I think…," she pauses to wipe her eyes. "I think Shido hates Tohka!" people that were wondering the streets still were stopping to stare at the scene taking place before them.

I sighed. "Tohka if-," she cuts me off again, this time without yelling but instead shaky breaths and tears. "If Yoshino wanted to go, would you take her?" I stand there shocked for a second before I answer. "Absolutely not". Tohka stands there in silence for a few minutes. "Then let's go home," we make eye contact for a minute and I'm almost breathless as I see the pain her eyes. She starts walking off and I grab her arm. "Tohka wait," she refuses to look at me so I grab her other arm and face her towards me. "Do you really want to go in there?" I watch her expressions carefully as she responds. "Yes…" I stare into her eyes for a second.

"Then...we'll go," Tohka lights up again. "Really?" I smile at her nervously. "Anything to make you happy Tohka".

After making arrangements we managed to get our room. I walked in behind Tohka and shut the door. The room smells of roses. There's a vase of them sitting on a small table next to a phone and a phone book. The room is dimly lit and there's one bed. "Ehhh this is amazing! But Shido," I look at her hesitantly.

"Yes Tohka?"

"What do we do in here?"

I stare at Tohka for a minute. "Tohka do you honestly want to know?" She shakes her head eagerly. I avoid her eyes as I answer. "People come here to make love". Tohka's eyes widen as I sigh and sit down on the bed. "So is that why you didn't want to come here?" I nod my head. She's silent for a long time before continuing on. "Does Shido...love Tohka?" I turn around to look at her. I see the tears shining in her eyes again. There's a fear and sadness deeper than I could have ever felt in her eyes.

I'd do anything to keep those feelings away from Tohka. I felt another twinge. Her pain. Twinge. Her sadness. Twinge. I'd do anything. Twinge. I love Tohka. Twinge. "Yes." Tohka looks at me for a long time as the tears stream down her face. "Does Tohka love Shido?" I ask. She turns away from me and remains quiet. "Tohka was scared to tell Shido because she thought he wouldn't feel the same but Tohka wanted to tell Shido that he loves him more than anything she has loved in a long time".

I smile, stand up and walk over to her. "Then in that case," I spin her around and clear her face of the tears. "Why don't we say it to each others face?" She nods her head in slight agreement. "Tohka, I love you," a blush fills her cheeks as she replies. "Shido, I love you." I didn't even give her time to breathe as I leaned in and kissed her deeply. I pulled away, looked at her, kissed her again, pushed her down onto the bed gently another kiss, this time with tongue.

"Shido." I pulled back for a minute to give her a chance to speak. "Be gentle ok?" I smile at her softly and nod. "Anything for you Tohka." I begin kissing her again as I unbutton her shirt and slide it off of her gently. "Tohka?" I look her in the eyes as I speak. "Yes Shido?" she looks at me, her face slightly flushed. "You're amazing," she blushes and I snicker as I continue taking off her clothes.

Every curve on Tohka's body was perfect. Her face, her smile, her boobs, her hips, her butt. I stood back to take her all in. "No fair! Shido can't just stare at my naked body while I get nothing!" next thing I know I'm being shoved backwards onto the bed and stripped of my clothes. Piece after piece until finally. "Oh," Tohka blushed as she stared at my penis, which wasn't exactly limp.

Now it was my turn to blush. "I'm a guy you know this is expected." Tohka laughs at me and smiles. "Tohka thinks Shido is amazing as well." Tohka slid down to the floor between my legs and gave me a blowjob. I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting that. I groaned out of pleasure as Tohka continued sucking and tugging at me with her tongue. So smooth and warm. "Tohka…" I moaned and Tohka went down again. And again, and again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I loved Tohka. All of her. Everything she did had me on edge. I failed to make this realization earlier but I understood it now. "Tohka." I waited for her to come up again and gently stood her up. "Your turn." I laid her down on the bed and tongued her again, one of my hands gently massaging her boob and the other rubbing her clit. "So perfect," I murmured to myself. I broke the kiss and bent down. I rubbed Tohka's soft thigh and held onto it gently as I licked her clit.

Tohka cried out softly. I felt a jolt go through me. Tohka's cry. It was passionate and pure, just like her heart. Tohka you're amazing. You're amazing. I love you. How could people be so blind to this pure beauty. The thoughts kept running through my head as I licked again and nibbled on it gently. I slid my tongue down to her vagina and went in. She cried out. I smiled to myself. These were the kinds of sounds I wanted to hear. The ones that revealed just how innocent and pure she was. Perfection… I swirled my tongue around and tasted Tohka. Sweet. How did I know. Perfection… I pulled out and started to finger her. I looked at Tohka's face to see her face completely flushed. I went slowly at first then sped up, going deeper and deeper with every push. Tohka gasped and I grinned.

I was making her happy. The one thing I had failed to do today on my own. With just my actions I had managed to throw Tohka's emotions around on a roller coaster all day. I was going to make that up to her. I stood up and positioned myself at the entrance of Tohka's vagina. "Are you ready?" I asked her. I could tell she was straining to keep her voice from squeaking. "Yes," I slid in slowly and breathed in sharply. The tightness of Tohka's vagina was amazing. Perfection… I moved slowly, watching Tohka as she shifted around in pleasure, moaning and crying out.

I had the strongest desire to make her scream. I sped up and pushed even deeper. "Shido," Tohka cried out. I got lost in my own enjoyment and sped up. I pushed deeper and deeper, sped up some more and then I heard it. "Shido!" Tohka screamed and I smiled. I maintained my speed up and eased up on how deep I went. Tohka felt so good wrapped around me. So tight and warm. She was practically clenching my penis. This is what I wanted.

The connection we had right now. I just wanted to stay like this forever. Wrapped up with Tohka. I didn't care if we were tied up together, if I was having sex with her, or we were just hugging. I didn't want to let Tohka go. So perfect…

I leaned over her as grinded into her and held one of her hands. There was sweat forming on both of us now but I didn't stop. I looked into her eyes. "I love you". She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you too," she kissed me deeply. I couldn't take it anymore. Tohka was too much. Her tongue, her vagina, her cries, her moans, her gasps, her voice. "Tohka…" I moaned. "Shido," she cried. Tohka's moans increased in pitch and I sped up again. "Shido, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Tohka cried out loudly and I cut her off with a lust-filled kiss. I pushed my tongue down her throat and continued thrusting.

I wanted all of Tohka. Perfection… I felt myself reaching my climax and grasped her hand tightly as I thrusted one more final time and stayed buried deep inside of Tohka as I came. "Perfection," I sighed. "Tohka loves Shido," Tohka smiled and I chuckled at her squeak. I kissed her again and smiled. "I love Tohka".

The End

8


End file.
